Guilds
Guild Level Rewards/Experience Requirements Guild Buildings The costs listed here are the Level 1 building cost for each type of building. Each subsequent level cost is equal to the base Level 1 building cost times the level you are upgrading to. For example, a Level 4 Cathedral will cost 400,000 of each Tradeskill resource, 600 gems, 4,000 jade, and 200p. But for a full listing of Guild Building upgrade costs, please click on the link below. Full Guild Building Cost List Guild Boss Summoning Once your guild has hit Level 16 and you have used at least one Building Slot to obtain a Level 1 Shrine, you have the ability to summon a boss for your guild to fight. The guild leader (and officers if given permission) can use resources to summon a boss. The amount of resources and type determine how powerful the boss will be, as well as what kind of boss you will face. Do not worry, you will be able to open the Outer Doors of the Shrine to see how powerful your guild boss is before you choose to fight it. The five boss types are: Dragon - High attack power, low defence, and high speed to evade your attacks and attack you more Rat King - Overall medium power Iron Giant - Lower defence, medium attack Rock Lobster - Slightly higher defence Ent - High defence and a lot of HP, but slower to attack less frequently The table below explains the base requirements to figure out what you would summon by placing resources on the Shrine: As you can tell from the table, how high a level your Shrine is determines how expensive it is to summon a boss. For example, with a Level 1 Shrine, 100 plat (x Shrine Level 1 x 50 base multiplier) would summon a Level 5000 Dragon. However, if you upgraded your Shrine to Level 2, it would decrease the cost by half for the same level boss (50 plat x Shrine Level 2 x 50 base multiplier also = Level 5000 Dragon). Level 3 Shrine decreases the cost to 1/3 original cost, Level 4 to 1/4, and so on (cost would equal 1/x of the original cost, where x = Shrine Level). You can also mix and match resources if you are looking to summon a stronger boss, but only have a certain amount of one resource. When mixing resources, it depends on how much of the resources are used to determine the type of boss that will be summoned. Whatever type of resource is used in the majority will be the type of boss summoned. For equivalents between the different types of resources, here they are: 1p = 200,000 tradeskill resource = 100 gems = 100 jade. So based on these numbers, whatever type is in the majority on the shrine will summon that respective boss. If you end up have two types of resources that equal each other (say, 10p and 2,000,000 food) whichever boss is listed first on bolded list above is what will be summoned (Dragon instead of Rat King for this example). Another example = 4,000,000 Iron and 4,000,000 Stone, an Iron Giant will be summoned. Otherwise, feel free to mix and match to your heart's desire. Lastly, if you ever add too much to your shrine and would be summoning a boss too strong for your guild, you can use negative numbers to take offerings off the shrine. So if you accidentally place 100p on the shrine, but only meant to put 10p, you can enter -90 in the Plat text box and hit "Offer" to take away 90p. Guild Admin Information This Page is Very easy to read and understand although some of the Officer selections are a bit off-centered with the choices that they go with. The first option you have is to set the Guild Exp Tax. this can be any number from 0-100 it can not be a negative number. Use this in case you want to level your guild up faster or if you want to make it a mandatory tax because others are not contributing exp with a personal tax set. If you want to keep your guild members happy in smaller guilds it's not advisable to have the actual Guild tax set high. The second option that you have is to set your Guild Officers. You may choose up to 3 people to be officers. They will be given certain abilities as described a couple paragraphs down. Also note that you can not Kick an officer until you demote them to a normal member. You can do this by clicking on the Underlined Name of an officer. The third option you have is to transfer Leadership to another member in the guild, any member. It does not have to be an Officer. Be careful doing this though as right below this option as an underlined link is the Disband Guild option. Not to worry you have to click the pop up for Confirmation so you can't just do it with one click. Fourth Option is to Rename your Guild. It is limited to 30 Characters and/or Numbers, You can no longer make guild names with & or any other special characters. It costs 100 Tokens to Rename your guild so be careful and think carefully on a good name. Lastly and most importantly are the Permissions you can set for your officers, they are listed below: Officer Permissions: *Invite to Guild: X *Kick from Guild: *Set GMotD:X *Upgrade Building: X *Downgrade Building: *Add to Shrine: X *Summon Boss: X *Set Tax: X *Access Vault: X *Set Tradeskills: X *Mute Guild Members: X * This is just a basic set up for Guild permissions for your officers. the highlighted ones are the ones that they are allowed to do. Be careful when doing these as the selections do not line up with the boxes that they correlate to. This may be changed at a later time but as of now they do not.